tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie's Angels
I helped enough it's 1 of my favorite shows I don't need to put all the girls because love and respect them to much I rather stare at them on tv Justin bunnell | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = ABC | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 110 | production company = Spelling-Goldberg Productions Columbia TriStar Television | executive producers = Aaron Spelling; Leonard Goldberg | producers = Elaine Rich; Edward J. Lakso; Robert Janes; Ronald Austin; James D. Buchanan; Rick Husky; Barney Rosenzweig; David Levinson; Shelley Hull | principal cast = Farrah Fawcett-Majors; Jaclyn Smith; Kate Jackson; Cheryl Ladd; Shelley Hack; Tanya Roberts; David Doyle; John Forsythe | 1st = March 21st, 1976 | last = June 24th, 1981 }} Charlie's Angels is an American crime drama/action series created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. It was produced by Spelling-Goldberg Productions and Columbia TriStar Television and ran for five seasons on ABC from 1976 to 1981, totalling 110 episodes. The premise of the show revolved around the agents of a private investigation firm called Townsend Investigations, which was operated by the mysterious Charles Townsend, played and/or voiced by John Forsythe. Charlie's staff consisted of three female investigators and a man named John Bosley, who acted as his liasion to his "Angels" during missions. Due to the Townsend's private nature, he never interacted directly with his agents and always communicated his missions to them via an intercom. The role of Bosley was played by David Doyle who appeared in all 110 episodes of the series. The Angels themselves consisted of a rotating cast of characters throughout the duration of the show. Only one of them, Kelly Garrett, who was played by Jaclyn Smith, appeared in all five seasons. In season one, the Angel team consisted of Kelly Garrett, Jill Munroe, played by Farrah Fawcett-Majors and Sabrina Duncan, played by Kate Jackson. Farrah left the series after the first season and was replaced by Cheryl Ladd, who played Kris Munroe. Season three boasted the team of Jackson, Smith and Ladd with guest appearances by Farrah Fawcett. In season four, Kate Jackson had left the show and was replaced by Shelley Hack as Tiffany Welles. Hack left after that season and was replaced by Tanya Roberts as Julie Rogers. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * Series created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. * Filmed in Beverly Hills, California. * Season one was the only season with Farrah Fawcett as a regular cast member. With season two, her character was replaced by Cheryl Ladd as her cousin, Kris Munroe. However, Farrah would make guest appearances in seasons three and four. * Actress Farrah Fawcett was married to actor Lee Majors at the time of filming Charlie's Angels and as such, was credited under the name Farrah Fawcett-Majors. * The season four episode of Legends of Tomorrow titled "Legends of To-Meow-Meow" pays homage to Charlie's Angels. In a divergent timeline, the female members of the Legends become a group known as the Sirens of Space-Time. See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:ABC Category:Spelling Television Category:Columbia TriStar Television Category:1970s/Programs Category:1970s/Action Category:1970s/Mystery Category:1980s/Programs Category:1976/Premieres Category:1981/Cancellations Category:Allen Baron Category:Ronald Austin Category:James D. Buchanan Category:Leonard Goldberg Category:Shelley Hull Category:Aaron Spelling Category:Jaclyn Smith Category:Kate Jackson Category:Cheryl Ladd Category:David Doyle Category:John Forsythe Category:Justin bunnell Category:Justin's Picture Pages Category:Charlie's Angels